


Brolin A beautiful love story

by Brolingirl



Category: Brolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolingirl/pseuds/Brolingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is story is wrote by me but first 2 chapters beta'd by Oli...x<br/>My English is not that good, I'm really honest in it but I hope you can understand it. It's also the first time I write such a story, tips are always welcome xx</p>
<p>This story going to be a love story between Bradley and Colin. Just to be clear about things, they are not a couple in real life. This is just a fan fiction. It’s just for fun and it’s not my intention to be Disrespectful of them. I hope that is clear.</p>
<p>Cover for my story made by Oli...x aka W.Anngame</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=2hyazkk"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The remembering

5 am. Colin’s alarm clock makes a very annoying sound. "Shut up." mumbles Colin while he pushes the snooze button. He turns onto his other side and his eyes close again. Ten minutes later his alarm clock again makes a very annoying sound. He is too lazy to turn back so he tries to turn the alarm clock off without seeing what he is doing. Suddenly he hears a sharp sound. He turns back onto his other side and he yells: "Fuck!" His clock fell into a multitude of pieces. "This is going to be a great day." He mumbles to himself.  
"Come on Colin get your butt out of bed." Very slowly he sits up. He struggles to stand and had a strange feeling in his belly. "This day is just getting better and better." He said it in a sarcastic tone.  
He manages to stand slowly and drags himself to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he groans, his eyes still heavy with sleep, and his face pale making the dark circles under his eyes more prominent. He took his boxer shorts off and stepped into the shower and the warm water felt good on his naked body. It makes him comfortable. He took his shampoo, washed his hair, then shower gelled his body with his favorite Vanilla spice. Allowing the water to flow over him for a few more minutes enjoying the warm water over his naked body. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping one towel around his hips and using another to dry his hair. He put his Kelvin Klein’s on, then went to the sink and brushed his teeth.  
Returning to his bedroom he went to his closet and fished out a pair of dark blue jeans of G-Star and his favorite Death Cab for Cutie shirt. He put them on.  
The kitchen floor was cold on his bare feet, but the prospect of a hot coffee and toast with Choco and strawberry jam made him soon forget the chill. His toast pops up and he takes a mug out of the cupboard, takes the top off the coffee jar and promptly drops it, making a mess over the black grained kitchen top  
“Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?” He cleans the mess and finishes making his coffee.

After his breakfast he washed his dishes, puts on his shoes, gathers his keys and leaves his house. He takes the bus to work. The bus is full and he has to stand up the whole ride. People looking at him, recognizing him. He really loves his job but he’s not overly fond of all the recognition. Sometimes he just wants people to leave him alone. An hour later he arrives at the water set of Humans. Colin steps in the building.  
“Morning Colin.” The Director of the series Samuel Donovan greeted.  
“Good morning.” Colin replied. He made his way to the make-up room.  
“Good morning Colin.” His fellow actress Gemma said.  
“Good morning Gemma.” Colin replied.  
“Are you ready for filming today?” she asked him. Colin doesn't answer directly. “Colin?” He looked up.  
“Euh what?”  
“Are you alright?” she asks a little worried.  
“Yes I’m fine just a little tired that’s all.” He smiles a bit and Gemma smiles back. When costume had finished with them they crawled into the cool water for the days shooting. In the beginning it goes very slowly because Colin’s finds it hard to concentrate. The shooting is done by 7 o’clock PM, by which time he is absolutely exhausted, One hour later he is home. He drags himself to his fridge and retrieves a couple of small yogurts and sits at his dining table to eat. After that he decides to go to bed, he falls into bed and was asleep in a few seconds.  
So it continues for the whole month. 

When the month is over Colin is happy that he has free time for a couple of months. Now he can rest. The first thing he did on his first day off was sleep the whole day. The next day he felt much better. 

Colin Starts his laptop and opens his documents and goes to his pictures. Looking at his pictures he has of his family makes him feel bitter sweet because he hasn't seen them in quite a while and he misses them terribly. A tear escapes. He went to close his pictures when he suddenly sees a picture of him and Bradley.

“It’s been more than two years ago since I've seen or spoken to him.” He mumbles. He thinks of the fun moments they had together, like singing “the voice,” The documentary they made, going to park Astrix and so much more. Bradley always made him laugh. Then Colin remembers a very lovely moment between them.  
*Flashback*  
It was during the filming of season 2 of Merlin. Bradley noticed that something was wrong with Colin on this particular morning but didn't have a chance to do anything about it as he was called to make-up. Colin sat next to him and Bradley just stared at Colin. He could see the pain and sadness in Col’s eyes, making him sad to. Brad took his hand and the dark haired man looked and gave a small smile then continued to stare into space. The rest of the day Colin was very quiet. At the end of the day Bradley asks Colin to come with him so they could chat and hopefully Bradley would be able to help somehow. Colin agreed. First they ate something together, both having the salad, neither speaking, Colin only stared at his food barely eating, mainly moving things around the plate with his fork. “Colin?...Colin?....Cols!” The sound bringing him back.  
“Sorry Bradley I was deep in thought.”  
“It’s ok. We will talk when we are in the hotel.” Col gave him a little smile.  
After dinner they went to their hotel, both going to Bradley’s room.  
“What’s happened? What is wrong?” The blonde haired man asks.  
Colin looks at Bradley and falls into Bradley’s arms and sobs. He doesn't say anything, just holds him but that was all what Colin needed at that moment. After sometime Colin calms down and said with a trembling voice:  
“She cheated on me, used me for my money and its broken my heart.” He had tears in his eyes again. “That is harsh and really bad, but she is not worth your tears my friend. One day you will find the one. Don’t be destroyed by a woman that doesn't deserve your love.”  
“I know but it hurts so much. I feel like rubbish now.”  
“Don’t! Because you’re a special person, never forget that.” Bradley gave Colin a manly hug and then he took Col back in his arms.  
“Bradley? May I ask you something?”  
“Of course. What do you want me to ask?”  
“May I sleep in your arms tonight as friends. I…I can’t be alone. I…”  
“It’s okay Colin. No problem. You can stay.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Striping down to their boxers shorts, they lay in bed and Bradley holds Colin in his arms.  
*Back to now*  
He thought of that moment. He feel the closeness of Bradley’s body all over again. He felt a warm feeling inside, a feeling he could not place, a feeling he never felt before. He was wondering how Bradley kissed, how it would feel to have his tongue in his mouth, his arms around him. How would it feel to have sex with Bradley. How would his cock feel inside him. He was shocked by his thoughts. “What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell am I thinking? I don’t feel like that for the man. Bradley is just my best friend.” He mumbled to himself. How is Bradley? Is he still together with Georgia? Is he happy? Than he remembers he has the number of a good friend of Bradley’s named Jack. He decides to text Jack. He wants to know how Brad is.


	2. The first meeting

“Hello Jack, It’s Colin Morgan. I was looking at a picture of me and Bradley and I was wondering how he is these days? I’ve lost his number so that’s why I’m asking you, (hope you don’t mind). Colin” While waiting for a reply he decides to make himself a mug of lemon tea, while sipping his tea and browsing through a magazine his phone beeps . He opens the text:  
“Hey Colin, nice to hear from you again. Bradley isn't doing so well at the moment, although I haven’t seen him in a while I know he’s not in Australia anymore, he’s now in Toronto. I’m sorry I can’t tell more.”   
“What happened?  
”Georgia and he broke up. What happened exactly I don’t know. He didn't want to talk about it. I only know she hurt him. How are you these days?”   
“I’m fine now. I've been really busy and it’s nice to be able to rest now, you?”   
“Yeah I’m good mate.”   
“Any idea where he’s staying these days?”   
“He in The Ritz-Carlton hotel. Why you want to know?”   
“Because I’m thinking of catching up with him. Thank you for the info.”   
“You’re welcome.” 

Colin opens his laptop and orders his plane ticket to Toronto, than he books a room in The Ritz-Carlton hotel. He goes to his room and packs his suitcase with enough clothes for a month, 10 jeans , 20 T-shirts, 15 sweaters, his shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, his tea, etc… then decides to go to bed slowly as tomorrow will be a long day.   
The next morning at 7 am Colin’s alarm clock goes off. He crawls out of bed, this time without falling. Today he will see his best friend again and that makes him smile. With a big smile on his face he goes to the bathroom, takes a shower, the moment the water touches his naked body, his thoughts go to Bradley. He is thinking how Bradley will react when he sees him. Will he be happy? Or will he be mad? The last thought making him frown slightly.  
Leaving the shower and dressing he mumbles  
“I still have time for breakfast.” He enters the kitchen and makes coffee and takes a yogurt. 

He calls a taxi and a half hour later the taxi arrives.   
“To the airport please.” Colin looks out the window and he starts thinking about Bradley.   
20 minutes later he arrives at the airport. He checks in and then takes a seat and waits in the departure lounge. The closer the time gets to board the plane the more nervous he gets. An hour later his flight is called, he boards the plane and finds his seat. Looking through the window he thinks what he going to say to Bradley, how would he react? Colin takes his iPod and starts listening to music.   
Two hours later a young handsome guy sits next to Colin. 

He takes a discreet look out of the corner of his eye at the man and finds him quite attractive, which is highly unusual for him as he has never been attracted to another man before, turning towards him he plasters a small smile on his face and nods a greeting to the beautiful blue eyed, light brown haired man.   
What the hell is happening?

Suddenly he feels a hand on his knee. He looks and sees the stranger smiling at him.   
Colin is so confused now. The hand of the stranger travels up his leg and Colin finds himself blushing. Then the stranger leans over and lightly nibbles on Colin’s ear. He really loves it, something snaps inside his head and he takes the hand of the stranger and pulls him out his seat and leads him to the toilet. 

 

Colin pulled him inside, locked the door behind them, and pressed the stranger against the smallest bit of available wall space. His lips were on the plush lips instantly. He moved his lips softly, gently, letting his hands run up the front of the plaid shirt and wraps around his neck. He felt a shudder and hands grabbed at his hip and pulled him closer until their chests were touching. Colin took the plush bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling gently at the plump flesh before he pressed their lips together again, parted them, slipping his tongue inside the warm mouth.

The groan he earned urged him on. He moved away, pressing more forceful kisses against the strong jaw, trailing down until he was sucking on the skin of the neck. One hand threaded itself into short hair and tugged, and as the stranger moaned a husky "Yes" he tipped his head back. Colin trailed a wet tongue along his throat, up to his ear, and sucked on his earlobe. Hands instantly came around his back, nails digging into the T shirt, and Colin’s' breath hitched when he felt hips rutting forward, searching for friction. 

"Get this off," blue eyes breathed out, tugging at Colin’s T Shirt . Colin grabbed both his hands, brought them above his hand, and held them in place with one hand by his wrists. Seconds later he dropped the hands, allowing the brown haired man to yank him back into the kiss by his hips. 

Colin pulled away with a wet smack of their lips, falling to his knees in front of the stranger; he felt his breath hitched as Colin’s' nimble fingers popped the button on his jeans, eyes on his as he slowly pulled down the zipper. The stranger pushed his hips forward to give Colin room to pull his jeans down.   
Colin ran his hands up the thighs in front of him, letting his fingers trail over the hard outline of the cock through the boxer briefs in front of his face. 

"Stop teasing-"

"Shh," Colin smirked. His hands came around the back and grabbed the strangers ass, urging his hips forward. He felt hips jerk without his permission and pressed clothed erection right against Colin’s' face. The growing smile and darkening of the blue eyes made Colin realize that the other man loved the attention.   
He watched, mesmerized, as Colin rubbed his lips over the fabric, his eyes never leaving the strangers. 

The stranger sighed happily when Colin pulled his underwear down, letting the fabric pool around his ankles. He looked down and found Colin looking intensely into his eyes, lips centimeters away from his length, eyes dark with lust. The other man felt his cock twitch and pushed his hips forward, hoping to lead the way, but Colin pulled back. He seemed to be waiting for something.

The plane lurched out of nowhere and the stranger slapped his palms flat against the wall, eyes light up with fear. Colin chose that moment to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock and slip the member into his mouth, pushing all the way until his nose pressed against the abdomen. He groaned and let his head fall back against the wall, palms sliding down and resting on the back of Colin’s' head, the plane's reaction almost completely forgotten. 

Seeing the reaction he was getting Colin smiled around his cock, hollowing his cheeks and the stranger moaned louder than he probably should. His mind was swimming with pleasure, focusing exclusively on the warm, wet tongue that was pressing determinedly against the underside of his cock, the way his mouth squeezed around his length, the warm breath pouring over his head at the entrance of Colin’s' throat. 

He kept a hand on the back of Colin’s head fucking his mouth while his other hand pushed his shirt up and pinched at a nipple. He was babbling now, making absolutely no sense, and as something loud fell in a room close to them he hardly noticed.   
Suddenly Colin felt warm liquid fill his mouth, some he swallowed, some dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.   
Letting the limp organ slip from his mouth, he slowly stood, looking straight into the blue eyes, then leaned forward and kissed the plump mouth making him taste his own cum and salty skin.

"My turn," muttered the stranger before falling to his knees. But before the stranger could do anything more than pulling down Colin's trousers there was a loud bang on the door  
“Hey, hurry up in there will ya, there’s a dam queue out here.”   
Colin quickly pulls his clothing together, shoves a hand through his hair and kisses the stranger quickly, says “thanks” and leaves the stranger behind. 

He goes back to his seat and pretends nothing happened.   
He looks at his watch and see he still has 6 hours flying time. Colin takes his book: 50 shades of grey and reads the whole 6 hours. He really enjoys the book. The plane lands, he puts his book back to his bag and leaves the plane.   
He stretches and looks sideways and finds the stranger looking at him, he ignores him and steps away. Grabbing a taxi he enters  
“To The Ritz-Carlton hotel please.” An hour later he arrives at the hotel, checks himself in and goes to his room, places his suitcase down.   
His stomach growls and he realizes he hasn't eaten since before boarding the plane. He goes to the restaurant of the hotel and orders a salad.   
After his dinner he goes to the counter and asks for the room number of Bradley James. First the woman doesn't want to give it to him, but then Colin uses his most charming look and the woman falls for it. Armed with Bradley’s room number he realizes his room is right next door  
“Destiny was calling” he thought to himself. With a small smile he goes to Bradley room and knocks on the door. He hears footsteps and his heart beats faster. The door is flung open and there he was, his best hot looking friend.   
Smack!   
A hand slaps his cheek very hard. Colin doesn't understand why Bradley hit him. Was he so angry then? Why was he so angry with him? He looked up at Bradley and what he saw broke his heart.


	3. A heartbroken Bradley

His first reaction was to hit Bradley back but he could not do it when he saw Bradley. Bradley sat on his knees, looking Colin with tears in his eyes.  
“Where were you asshole! Where were you? I needed you so much and you weren’t here. You abandon me. I thought you cared for me but apparently I have it wrong.” Said Bradley and start crying louder.  
Colin closes the door and felt on his knees too, takes Brad’s face in his hands. “Would I be here if I didn’t care for you? I took the first plane when I find out that it didn’t go well for you. Is that an action of someone that don’t care?” said Colin on a calm way.  
The tears rolling faster over Bradley’s cheeks.  
“I missed you. I didn’t hear from you for more than 2 years.” Said he sad.  
“I know and I’m sorry. I had it really busy and I know it’s not an excuse but I swear I will never abandon you ever again. What happened Bradley?” “Georgia.”  
Bradley cries louder and faster and some of the times he have to gasp for air. He is totally freaking out. He starts to hyperventilating.  
“Brad calm down. Ssssttttt calm down. Look to me and breath together with me. Breath slowly, follow my breathing.”  
After a hour he is calm down but still crying. Colin hold Bradley very tight in his arms. He stroke his hair and it makes Bradley quietly. The crying become weaker but he still not stops crying.  
“What in earth did she do to you that makes you so broken?”  
Bradley don’t answer and keep crying. Colin keeps stroking his head and suddenly he mumbles:  
“She cheated me, used me for my name, showed no respect to him. She broke me, destroyed me.” He start crying louder.

“Bradley listen to me don’t let you destroy by her. She don’t deserves your tears, none of those woman’s does. They don’t know what they threw away. Your much better than that. Your words remember. It will come good, I’m here now, I’m here and I will stay here. Ssssttttt.”  
He give Bradley a small kiss on his hair. Bradley his crying goes over to sniffing. He became much calmer.  
“I know you have right but it hurts so much. I’m not a bad guy, always there for them, always trying to do what I can to help so why they hurting me like that time over time. Why they don’t take me for who I’m and not for my money.”  
“I don’t know but you will find the one believe me. Don’t give up hope. You will be happy one day, hear my words and I will help you where I can.”  
“Thank you.”  
Bradley stay laying his head on the chest of Colin. Listen to Colin’s rhyme of his beating heart, it makes him calm. That and the stroking through his hair, he really loved it. Colin want to let go of Bradley but Bradley keep holding him. “Please don’t let me go now, please.”  
He looks to Colin with tears in his eyes. Colin could not get it over his heart to let him go and hold him tight again. So they sit there for hours. At least it felt like it where hours, in reality it was just one hour.

Colin let go of Bradley, stand up and helps Bradley stand up too. He bring Bradley to his bed. They sit both now on bed.  
“Try to sleep a little bit my friend. We see each other tomorrow. My room is just next to yours.”  
Colin give him a kiss on his cheeks, stand up and want to leave but Bradley take his arm and pull him back on bed.  
“Please stay here tonight. I don’t want to be alone now.”  
“ok, but first I will take a shower in my room and then I will come back.” “Yeah a shower will do me good than. See you later.”  
Colin stands up and go to the door but before he opens the door.  
“Colin.”  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Than Colin leaves his room. Bradley stands up too and go to the bathroom, close the door, his head rests on the door. He still felt Colin’s arms around him, it felt so good that he was so close to him. When Colin gave a kiss on his cheek he felt him so save, so warm inside. He never had that feeling with no one else. He goes to the mirror and look into it. He looks miserable, his eyes were red of the crying, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was wild because of the stroking of Colin, yeah definitely a good idea to take a shower. He takes off his cloths and step in the shower. He turn open the water. The warm water streams on his naked body, he close his eyes and starts dreaming:  
*He feel another naked body to his naked body, arms touching his chest, kisses in his neck, whispering words in his ear:  
“I want you Bradley, I want you so much.”  
Brad recognize the voice. That soft, warmth voice, it’s from Colin. He turn him to his friend behind him. Brad push Col to the wall of the shower, place his body fully to Colin’s body, whispering in his ears:  
“I want you too Colin.”   
Col smiles. He kiss him, put his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues follow each other perfectly, like they were dancing. He give Colin little kisses in his neck, goes up and nibbling his ears. Their hard cocks rubbing next each other, strokes his chest and slowly he goes lower and lower till he reach the arse of Colin.* Than he opens his eyes, shocking by the dream. What in earth was he thinking off, he doesn't fell on man why would he dream off Colin like that. He really need rest that was clear his minds was playing tricks with him. He wash his hair and his body. When he reach his cock he noticed it become hard. He really have to do something about, he could not face Colin with a hard cock, what would he think of him. 

He take his cock in his hands and start stroking it. He close his eyes again and his thoughts go back to Colin, thinking how his hands would feel around his cock, it make his hand stroking his cock faster and harder. A few minutes later he comes clear. He wash him off. He dry his hair and the rest of his body. He put a towel around his hips and leave the bathroom and then he hears knocking on his door.  
“Fuck!” he mumbled.  
“Wait a minute!”  
He goes to his suitcase and take a boxer short and put it on. He also takes a shirt without sleeves. Than he opens the door. Colin had also only a boxer short and a shirt without sleeves on. He enter the room, Brad close the door. They both crawl in bed, Col hold Brad very tight and Brad lays his hands on the hands of Col. They both loves the way holding each other. Few minutes later they fall in sleep. That night Colin had a very sexual dream about Bradley, a dream that would have embarrassing’s consequences.


	4. The denial

The next morning. Bradley opens very slowly his eyes. Suddenly he feels something hard to his ass. A smile on his face appears. He turns him on his other side so he can watch the face of Colin. He bring his face to his face and whispers:   
“Seriously? You become horny of me Morgan?” Colin gets a red head.   
“Euhm I….I…”   
than he felt something hard too.   
“Wait a second. I can ask you the same question mister James.”   
A playful smile comes on his face. Bradley push Colin away and sits right up.   
“That is a morning dick your idiot!!” he yells it to Colin.   
Bradley stand up, takes new clothes and goes to the bathroom. Few minutes later he is dressed.  
“I have to go to my work. See you later.” He said it on a cool way and even don’t look at him.   
He goes away and leave a very confusing Colin behind him. When Bradley sits in his car, he regret he yelled it at Colin. He did nothing wrong. He was just bulling me like I bullied him. He had no idea why he was so mean to Colin, why it irritated him when Colin had a playful smile on his face, why he suddenly hated when Colin touched it him. That was it Colin irritated him. 

No Colin would never can irritating him, he always love it when he is around. No it had to be something else. Would it be love? Would he really felt in love with his best friend. “No!!” he threw that thought away. “No, I’m not in love with Colin. That is ridiculous.” He mumbles it to himself. The one thing he know for sure was that he had to make it up to Colin. He will do that when he come back from work. He don’t want to lose his best friend. Bradley starts his car and drive to his work. In the meanwhile with a very confusing Colin Morgan. He dress him up and leaves Bradley’s room and also the hotel. He start walking and sees where it will bring him. He don’t understand why Bradley got so mad to him. He did not say anything else than Brad was saying. Why did he freak out like that. Colin get tears in his eyes. What on earth was wrong with him. Why could he not stop thinking about Bradley. Could it be love? No for god sake! Stop thinking in that way Colin. He is just my best friend nothing more. I’m not felling on man or well? He never felt so strong feelings. No it was impossible, it could not be true or well? Colin stops walking and stand for a lake. He stares for him out and goes in deep thoughts. 

On work with Bradley, he cannot keep his minds off Colin either. He was thinking the whole time on the way he left him.   
“Bradley? Bradley?.....Bradley James!!” He comes out his thoughts.   
“Huh what?” said he on a confused way.   
“It’s time to start.”   
He stands up and goes to the set and start working. Hours flies away. In the meanwhile it was all 6 o’clock pm and he tries for the twenty times to call Colin but still no answering. He steps in his car and drive to his hotel in the hope Colin would be still there. He runs to his room but there was no Colin. He look to Colin his room too but he wasn’t there either but his stuff well. Now Bradley starts to be worried. He runs to his car again and decide to drive whole Toronto and search for Colin, It was somewhere an impossible job because Colin could be everywhere. He keep calling Colin again and again. He would not give up till he would pick up. 

Two hours later. Colin is still staring into the lake. Finally Colin realize that he is in love with Bradley. It makes all clear now: the sexual desire for Bradley, the pain when Brad reacted angry to him, the sadness when he saw a broken Brad, the thoughts about Brad his hands everywhere, his hard dick this morning, and so much more. Suddenly his thoughts been interrupt by a vibrate noise. He takes his cellphone out his jacket and see he have more than dirty missed calls from Bradley, few seconds later Bradley calls back and he takes the call. “Hello? Colin? Colsje?” Colin get a warm feeling when he said Colsje.   
“Brad?” “Omg Colin god thank you are answering. I tried to call for like the whole day. Where are you? I’m worried like hell.”   
“I’m sorry I didn’t want to make you worried. Honestly I don’t know where I’m. Only I can see is a lake and a pub called “The Irish cuteness.”   
“I know where it is. Stay there Colsje, I’m going to pick you up.”   
He lays off. Colin will takes all his courage and tell Bradley what he feel for him. He have to know or he feel the same, so not he hopes they still can be friends. Suddenly he feels two hand on his shoulders. He turns him around and stand in front of Bradley and for he knows Bradley took him in arms. He takes him very tight.   
“Don’t you ever dare to do that ever again! Running away like that.”   
“I promise.” Said he on a sad tone. 

“I’m really sorry for this morning. I didn’t knew what has got into me.”   
“It’s okay.”   
“Let’s go back to our hotel.”   
He brings him to the car. They drive back to their hotel. The drive was very quiet, both said nothing to each other. Back in their hotel. Colin was very nervous. “What is wrong Cols?” said Bradley on a worried tone.   
“Euhm, there is…..”   
“What? Speak my friend.”   
“There is something I have to tell you.” He said it on a very insecure tone.   
“Yes, I’m listening.”   
“I…….I’m…….in……..”   
“Your what?” Bradley start get to impatient. 

Colin takes all his courage and say the words:   
“I’m in love with you. I cannot stop thinking of you. I want to be with you all the time, want to be in your arms, want you to take him in every possible way.”   
He closes his eyes, scared for what will coming, scared for the words that he don’t want to hear but there comes nothing. He open his eyes and look to Bradley. He is just staring to Colin, kind of in shock by the words that Col just said.   
“Please say something Brad.” He begged him but Bradley keep his mouth.   
“Bradley! Say something please!”   
Bradley his face turns in anger.   
“What do you want me to say Colin! That I love you back! Well I don’t! What on earth are you thinking! I’m not gay! You are not gay either!”  
Colin bites on his lips to stop the tears from coming.  
“I know I’m not gay but I know what I feel and I love you.”  
“Stop!! Just stop! Don’t there to say those words ever again! Do you hear me?! Do you know what your problem is Colin!”  
“No but no doubt you are going to yell it at me.”  
Bradley goes to Colin and takes his head in his hands.  
“Don’t touch me, please. You only make it more difficult.”   
Colin tries to escape Bradley his hands but with no success. The tears coming to his eyes.  
“You are confusing love with friendship Colin. We have a close band with each other don’t ruined that by having ridiculous thoughts. You are not in love with me.” He said it on a very scary calm way.  
“You don’t know what I feel Bradley and I’m sorry you think that but I do love you. I do”

The anger returns to Bradley. He let go of Colin’s head.  
“you’re stupid Colin! Is this what you want?! That are friendships ends here!”  
“no, I don’t want to end our friendship. It’s clear you don’t have the same feelings for me. Fine, I hope we can stay friends. Just forget the whole conversation.” Bradley sees how much broken Colin is about it and become calm again.  
“I cannot forget this Colin. It pains me to say it but I think it’s better that have not contact with each other for a while. At least till your feelings are gone, it will make it only more difficult for you to stay around me.”  
“I don’t want to lose you. Please don’t do this.” A tear escapes his eye.  
“I’m sorry, it’s for the best.”  
“The best for who? For you or for me? It’s so typical you Bradley James. You always running away from problems instead of solving them. I thought we were friends but you just let me fall, just like that. I hate you!! I don’t want to see you ever again!! You’re an asshole!!”   
the tears where rolling over his cheeks, he runs away and smashed the door behind him. Bradley smashed his fist on the wall. Why could he just not be honest to him. Why could he not said the words “I love you too” back. Why was he so scared of those feelings, clearly Colin wasn’t. Why did he been so mean to him. He pushed his only best friend away and that because he was a coward. He still could not believe it that he had feelings for a man. He had to make it up to Colin. Say him that he doesn’t mean it, that he was just in shock or something. It doesn’t matter what he said, he had to do something, he could not lose Colin, he would not survive it. 

Colin is busy to takes his stuff in. He doesn’t want to stay any second longer. He still cannot believe how rude Bradley was to him. At least he could try to be nice, try to understand but instead of that he yelled at him, called him stupid, like falling in love is stupid. Colin is furious to him. He hears a knocking on the door. He opens it and sees it’s Bradley and smashed the door before his nose. Bradley knocks again.  
“Leave me alone you’re bastard!”   
“Colin I’m sorry.” He sniffs a little bit.  
Colin opens the door but looks Bradley with a very angry face. Bradley comes in and Col smashed the door again.  
“You think you can solve it with one simple sorry?!”  
“No, just listen.”   
He wants to lays his hands on Col’s shoulders but Col smashed his hands away.  
“Don’t touch me! Don’t you dare to touch me!”  
“I didn’t mean it what I said. You’re not an idiot. I was just in shock, confused and I know it’s not an excuse to been so rude to you. I’m really sorry. I cannot say enough how much regret I have from our conversation.”  
Then he sees the suitcase of Colin and how he is packing.  
“You’re leaving?”  
“Yes.” Said Col on a cool way

“Please Colin don’t leave. Please don’t. I’m sorry. I really am. I’m begging you, please stay”  
There comes tears in his eyes, Colin have a weakness of that. He cannot see Bradley like that. He realize he have really regret of his action from a few minutes ago.  
“Fine I will stay but doesn’t mean I will talk to you. I want you to leave Bradley. Just leave me now.”  
He said with pain in his heart because he doesn’t want to more than Brad staying with him. With a hanging head he leaves Colin his room and from the moment Bradley closed his door, Colin complete collapse. He felt on his knees and the tears streams over his cheeks again. 

“Would this ever come good again?” He was wondering but fears from not. Bradley hurted him a lot. Bradley goes back to his room and puts everything on a row what just happened. The fight, the making up, Colin that turn him down, send him away. Would this ever come good again? With that question he crawls into his bed. He have a few days off. Tomorrow he will think how he can make it up, what he can do to let Colin speak to him again because he was sure that Cols means it. The words what Colin said to him: “I hate you!! I don’t want to see you ever again!! You’re an asshole!! echoed the whole time through Brad’s head. Do he really hate me? Does he really never wanted to see me again? When I tried to make it up he barley looked at me. I screwed up. I really hurted him and while I feel the same for him but I cannot tell him that. I just can’t. Tomorrow I will think how I can handle Colin, how I will make this up, how I will let him speak to me again. I will do everything in my power to save my friendship with Colin. With those thoughts he close his eyes and fall in sleep.


	5. The truth beneath the lies

Bradley was up very early. He opens his eyes and sees it's just 7 am. He cannot sleep anymore because he is the whole time thinking about the fight with Colin. He just cannot forget it. He will and must make it up with him. He stands up and goes to the bathroom. He puts his boxer short out and steps in the shower. From the moment the warm water touch his body, he starts thinking how he going to make it up, what he will say to him. The warm water could let him think very well. He stays in the shower for 2 hours. He decide to take breakfast first and then go to Colin. He take his time for breakfast. He is a little bit scared to face Colin. After an hour he goes to Colin's room, take a deep breath and knock on the door. He hears his footsteps come closer and closer. The door opens, in front of him he saw still a half sleeping Colin.

"Hai Colin" said Brad nervous

"What do you want?" said Colin still with a little anger voice

"Give me a chance to make it up to you. I'm really sorry and I don't want to lose you." Said Bradley sad. Colin says nothing and just look to him.

"I will do everything Cols please." And there he had Colin. Col always starts blushing when Bradley says Cols, he really loves that nickname, he saw the shinning eyes of Brad when he look at him and then Colin knew. Bradley lied to him, he had well feelings for him and so Col decide accept it, give Bradley the chance to make it up but he was not planning to make it easy for him. When it's evening, Brad will be his man, he will make him so crazy till he admit and he would not give up.

"Everything?" said Colin on a playful tone.

Bradley have a brock in his throat.

"Euhm well not everything I guess but a lot." Said Bradley really nervous.

"Ok, come in and give me a few minutes to make me ready."

Then Colin disappears in the bathroom for 15 minutes. He comes back and passes Bradley very close so he could smell the perfume. He takes his cellphone.

"Come than we are away. A know a very beautiful forest to have a walk." Smiles Colin.

Bradley says nothing and just follows Colin. An half hour later they arrived in the forest.

"It's beautiful indeed Col." But Bradley doesn't feel complete comfortable in the company of Colin.

His smile makes him warm inside and it's like Colin trying to make him crazy. He knows that look, Colin is planning something and when he planned something there was nothing you could do to escape it. Suddenly Col takes Brad his hand and struggles his fingers with Brad's fingers. Bradley like it to feel Cols hand in his hand but still he wants to take his hand away but Col doesn't let go and comes than very close to Bradley. He whispers: "Nothing wrong with holding hands and don't forget you have to make something up with me." He teased Bradley "True." He mumbles it. 

Colin let go of his hand and starts laughing. "Sorry could not resist it to bullying you." "Colin you are a real tease!" he smiled back. So they continued their walk. It felt good that Colin was laughing again, that they could react and talked normal to each other again. They sits on a bench. Colin sits very close to Bradley, he can feel the warmth of his legs to his own. Bradley stares to Colin. He really loves his ears, his dark brown hair and damn those eyes, those fucking beautiful blue eyes that always took his breath away every time they look to him. Brad looked back in front of him when Colin staring at him, in the hope Colin would not noticed that he was staring at him but Colin saw it and it made him smile, give it more courage to move on with his plan.

They sits there for a while, so close so they enjoyed each other body warmth. Cols lay his hand on Brads knee but a minute later Brad stand up. He saw how it made Bradley nervous. "Let's continue our walk." "I have a better idea." "what then?" "Why not go for a swim? I mean it's very warm outside, it would cool us off." "Euhm yeah why not but then we have to go back to our hotel then." "Let's go than." When they are back to their hotel it was all 2 o'clock pm so they decide to take a sandwich first and after that they go to the swimming pool. They dress their off. When Bradley came out his dressing room he sees Colin and he cannot stop looking at his chest, his arms, his legs, his face. 

"You are so damn hot." He hits his hands on his mouth. "Don't tell me I said that at loud." Said it with a red head. Colin could not stop smiling. He puts his body to Brads his body. Bradley's breathing goes faster. "Well you did and I can tell you I love to hear that from your lips. Btw your totally hot too but you would be more hot without....." before Colin could finish his sentence he was all removed from Brad and sees how Bradley leave him behind and go into the water. He doesn't like it that Bradley always running away from him when it just becomes to be interesting. 

He goes into the water to. He waits on the sideline of the water till Bradley come back from the other side. Bradley doesn't understand why he let Colin comes so close to him all the time, why he let him touch him, why he let him making crazy. I have to take distance from him, I may not let him to touch me. When he arrives Colin, Col wants to come close to him but always on the moment Col almost touch him, Brad swims away or he take a dive. It really irritated Colin but he will not give up, there will be a moment where Brad cannot escape him. On a moment Colin lost Bradley and after a few minutes he found Bradley flirting with a woman. It made him so angry. Then he sees how Bradley kisses the blond woman. He puts his body very close to her. The woman goes with her hand to Brads cock. She puts his swimming trunks down and put it in her mouth. Colin hears how much Bradley likes it. How could he do that! But then Colin swears to himself that he would let feel/show Bradley that he is so much better in kissing, sucking, fucking, better in everything than that blond bitch. He runs away. Few minutes later Bradley goes to his locker where his clothes are and sees Colin too.

"We are done already with swimming? It started to be so much fun."

That sentence made Colin more angry.

"Yes that I could see yeah!! You're bastard!!"

Bradley that didn't knew he saw him with the woman, have no idea what's wrong with his friend. Bradley takes his clothes out the locker. Colin puts his clothes in his dressing room. Then he steps off to Bradley and push him hard to the lockers. He was very dangerous now. Bradley looks a little scared.

"You say that you want to make it up with me! Yeah right! You are a liar!"

He hits Bradley right in his face and then he goes away. Bradley doesn't accept it at all and goes after him till in the dressing room.

"What the hell is your fucking problem?!"

"I can ask you the same question! Yesterday I told you what I felt and today behind my bag you let you been fucked by that bitch!! Yes I saw you!!"

Bradley doesn't know what to say. He puts Bradley on the bench and close the door of their dressing room.

"I'm so much better than her. Let you moaning louder, if you let me prove it. When I'm done with you, you will not wish for another."

Bradley finds him dangerously hot. Bradley his breathing goes faster again when Colin takes his swimming trunks off. He cannot stop looking to his cock.

"You like it?" Bradley says nothing and look away now. Colin comes closer to Bradley and takes brad his swimming trunks off too. Then he goes sitting on Bradley lap. Brads breathing and heart beating goes faster.

"Colin what are...."

"sssssstttttt"

Colin strokes his chest. Colin leans ahead and press his lips on Brads his lips. After a few kisses on his lips, he puts his tongue in Brads mouth. For the first time Bradley let Colin do. Their tongues follows each other perfectly, like they are dancing. He felt Colin's hands stroking his arms, his chest, his belly. Their hard cocks rubbing to each other but on the moment Colin wants to go further Brads stops him. Push him off him.

"Col stop! Just stop." Colin says nothing but when he see how nervous Bradley is then he knows that he have Bradley almost there where he wants to have him and that makes him smile. They get dressed in silent. The way back to their hotel was very quiet too.

"Bradley are we going to eat something?" asks Colin very careful

"Yes." Said Bradley very quiet.

They go together to the restaurant of their hotel. Colin orders a vegetarian spaghetti carbonara and Bradley the normal spaghetti Carbonara. A little half hour later the spaghetti's are ready. While the dinner is it still very quiet, don't speak to each other, Bradley only stared at his food barely eating, mainly moving things around the plate with his fork. Colin lays his hand on Brads hand, for a moment Colin is scared Bradley will put his hand back but he doesn't. "Brad you have to eat something please." Bradley says nothing but start eating. After dinner they go back to Bradley's room, they both go sit on the bed. Colin really hates it when Bradley is so quiet, Col start to tickle Brad. He starts laughing, Colin keep tickle him.

"hahahaha stop hahahah Colin stop hahahaha" suddenly they are face to face, Bradley push Colin away again, he goes to the window and look outside. Colin get up and go sit on the other side of the bed so he can look at Bradley and start very careful with speaking.

"Bradley what is wrong? Why you are lying about your feelings? Why don't you be honest? Please Bradley be honest to me." Bradley doesn't answer and after a few minutes Colin thinks he will not speak anymore, he want to leave but then Bradley starts speaking.

"Damn it why do you know me so well. Yes you are right I'm lying about my feelings."

"What are you true feelings? Please tell me and Why you lied Bradley?"

"Yes Colin I have feelings for you. I lied because I'm scared of those feelings." He turns around so he look to his face, his head resting to the wall.

"I never had so strong feelings for someone, I'm confusing, the one time I happy, the other time I'm so scared."

"Honestly I'm scared of my feelings too from time to time but I want you Bradley, I really love you." He reach his hand out.

"Do you trust me Bradley?"

"I trust you with my life." Bradley goes very slowly to Colin and takes his hand, very slowly he pulls Bradley closer to him till he sits on his lap, each of his knee next one of the legs of Colin. Colin strokes his cheek, Bradley get nervous.

"sssstttt it's okay, what do you think that that we just kissing, stroking each other but nothing else till we are more comfortable with our feelings for each other and for each other."

"I appreciate that, it's a good idea. I want it to slow down, I don't want to force anything." Colin wants to say something but before he can say something Bradley puts a kiss on his lips, he pulls Colin closer to him, put his tongue in his mouth and starts kissing him with a lot of passion. He goes with his hand under the shirt of Colin and takes it off, Colin do the same with the shirt of Bradley. He gave little kisses in the neck of Colin, his shoulders, then he push Colin down on bed, strokes his chest, biting his nipples. Colin's breathing goes faster, Bradley go back to kisses and goes slowly lower and lower till he reach his trousers. He opens the button and the zipper and takes his trousers and his boxer short off, he go back to Colin's lips, take Cols cock in his hand and strokes it.

"Oh yeah Bradley go faster." Bradley goes faster and faster, few minutes later he comes clear in his hand. Kissing him again, takes some paper tissues to clean Colin and his hand. Colin whispers:

"Now is it my turn to make you crazy" said he on a playful tone, Bradley have a huge smile on his face. Kissing his neck, nipping his ears, biting his shoulders then he go to his chest. Stroking his chest and start biting his nipples. It makes Bradley really crazy. He feels how Col his hand go slowly lower and lower till he reach his trousers, he opens the button and the zipper, takes off the trousers and boxer short, they take off their socks too, now they both are fully naked. Col put his hand around Brads cock, stroking it very slowly, Bradley is moaning, his heart raise faster.

"Fuck go faster Colin faster" Colin goes faster and faster till Bradley comes clear in his hand too, he takes a few paper tissues to clean Brad and his hand. He lay his head on the chest of Bradley and he strokes his hair. They enjoying of each other, their naked bodies against each other.

"Cols?"

"Yes my love"

"My love, I love that. I really enjoyed it. Thank you to be so patient with me."

"I love it when you call me Cols and I really enjoyed it too. I'm a very patient man you know, I will never force you.

"You are mine Cols now and mine alone. No one have to dare to take you away from me."

"Yes I'm your Cols, only yours and you are mine Brad and mine alone and no one have to dare to take you away from me either."

"Yes I'm your Brad, only yours. "I love you with all my heart." Those words made Colin blush and so happy that he finally admit it.

"I love you more" Bradley blush too and he is so happy he can be honest to Colin, that he finally could say what he wanted to say a long time ago and with those words they fall in sleep in each other's arms.


	6. The first time

The next morning. Bradley opens his eyes and for a moment he thinks what happened last night, that it just was a dream till he feels the arms of his one true love around him. He turns him on his other side and look to the sleeping dark haired man with a big smile on his mouth. He strokes with his finger on Cols cheeks, he cannot stop looking to him. After a few minutes later he puts a small kiss on Cols lips, he groans and wakes up.  
“Hmmm so I want to wake up every morning.” Bradley blushes.  
“Me too and it can, stay here with me. Begin October I have done with filming, please stay.”  
Col smiles.  
“Yes I will stay. Would you come with me to my family for New Year? Then I can introduce you to my family as my boyfriend.”  
For a moment Col is scared Brad would not like it but then Bradley smiles.  
“It’s so sweet. You really would tell your family about us?”  
“Yes I would.”  
Bradley give Colin a very passion kiss.  
“I will come with you on one condition.”  
“And that is?”  
“If you go with me to my family for Christmas so I can introduce you to my family as my boyfriend.”  
“Deal.”  
Colin smirks, he crawls up Brad and start kissing him. Bradley groans, few seconds later it’s Brad that sits on the top. Colin really enjoys it how Bradley takes charges, he loves it to be in Brads hands, he finally find the person that deserves it to take charges and fuck him. He knows so good what Colin loves. Bradley strokes Colin’s hair and whispers:  
“I going to take a shower. Are you coming too?” he says it on a playful tone. He nibbles on his ear, he goes to the shower, steps in and put the water on. Few seconds later he feels Cols arms around him, Cols give Brad small kisses on his neck. Brad lays his arms on Cols his arms.  
“Hmmmm, don’t stop Cols.” Say Brad while he is moaning. He strokes Brads chest, he turns around so he stands face to face with Colin, he pushes him to the wall of the shower, he kisses him on his mouth, strokes his hair. He puts his tongue in Cols mouth, they playing with each other tongues, dancing rhythmical with their tongues. He kisses Col his neck, nibbling his ears, strokes his chest. He kiss again while his hand goes slowly lower and lower till his hand reach Cols cock, he pinching his balls, then he strokes his cock.  
“Oh yeah, hmmmm, I want more. Please Brad put him in your mouth.” Brad stops with stroking and steps away from Colin.  
“Not yet Colin, I’m not ready sorry.”  
Col hugs Brad.  
“It’s ok Brad. Don’t worry we have all the time.”  
Brad smiles  
“Thank you for understanding.”  
“I will never push you.”  
He give Col a long kiss. They start wash their hairs, their bodies. When they are complete been washed, they close the water and steps out the shower. They dry their off and dress them up.  
“Come lets us to take breakfast.”  
They go down stairs, to the restaurant. They both take cornflakes. Col takes a little bit milk with his cornflakes and a cup lemon tea. Brad takes a lot of milk with his cornflakes and a cop of milk. They go sitting.  
“You are really addicted to milk aren’t you” said he laughing. Brad start pouting.  
“awh you are so cute now.”  
“And otherwise I’m not cute than?” ask he on a sad tone.  
“No no that is not what I mean. You are always cute.”  
Brads starts laughing.  
“Oh you were joking. You are a bully.”  
Brad put his tongue out to Col and they both are laughing.  
“What are we going to do today?” asks Col.  
“We can go to Toronto Island Park. It’s very beautiful. We can bicycle, sailing, go to the beach or laying in the grass. They even have a mini amusement park.”  
“Seems me very cool to go to Toronto Island Park. What is the name of the amusement Park?”  
“Centerville.”  
“Well we can go first to Centerville. Remember Park Astérix. We had so much fun in there.”  
“Yes of course I remember that Col. Are we going to sing again?.” Colin start laughing.  
“We gonna die.” Bradley is flat now.  
After an half hour they stop laughing and leaving their hotel and go to Toronto Island Park. An hour later they arrives and they enter the amusement park “Centerville”.  
“It looks really cozy.” Says Colin  
“Yes it is indeed.” Says Bradley  
“Look Brad, a big roller coaster.”  
“Whoohoo come.”  
When they stand in the waiting row of the roller coaster, Brad starts singing.  
“We going to that big big roller coaster in the sky, to join them in a minute.” Sings the blond haired man.  
“We gonna die tititi we gonna die.” Sings the black haired man  
The people around them looks really weird to them but Brad and Col ignores it and then they start laughing. A few minutes later they are on turn to go on the roller coaster.  
“Here we are” says Brad  
“Oh god” says Colin  
“We are to scream a lot because we gonna very high”  
“They scream a lot”  
“They scream a lot. I mean Colin decide to go in the front but I don’t think it was a really good idea.”  
“This isn’t good”  
“We gonna die tititititi we gonna die” they sings it both  
“Bloody hell, I mean” says Brad  
“Oh god there we go” says Col  
“Whatever”  
“Oh shit.”  
“Oh I’m in so much pain but it feels so good” On that moment Colin was really laughing his arse off.  
After that they decide to take something quiet, they go into the Swan ride.  
“This is so nice and so beautiful to sail on this.”  
“Yes it’s really beautiful and it makes it more perfect with you next my side Cols.”  
They start kissing. After that they going to play mini golf and Bradley wins.  
“In your face Colin Morgan” and puts his tongue out.  
Colin start tickling Bradley  
“I’m sure I will win this.”  
“hahahaha stop hahahaha Colin stop hahahaha”  
Colin stops and puts then his tongue out to Brad  
“Told you I would win this”  
“Oh my love look a haunted house, are we going please.” Colin was jumping like a happy little child, Bradley found it so cute.  
“Oh boy Cols you are so cute, it’s okay we will go.”  
“Oh yeah”  
He pulls Brad to the haunted house “Haunted Barrel Works”  
The drive dured 20 minutes and they screamed a lot and they sat really close to each other.  
After that they going to eat something. After lunch they going to bicycle, they do that for two hours and after that they going to lay on the grass. Brad lays on his back and Col lays with his head on his chest, Brad strokes through his hair and sometimes he gave a little kiss on his hair. So they lay there for two hours, enjoying of each other.  
“You are so delicious Cols.”  
“You are very hot my love.”  
“I want to fuck you”  
Colin look surprised and weird to Bradley.  
“What is wrong? Don’t you want me?” asks Bradley  
“No, I don’t want anything more than you fuck me but I thought you wasn’t ready?”  
Brad blushes  
“Yeah euhm I wasn’t this morning but now to see you in my arms, to feel your warmth on my body, I really want you if you want it too.”  
“Of course I want but let us eat something first and then go home.”  
“Yeah good idea.”  
Col give Brad a small kiss on his nose. After Dinner they go to their bedroom.  
“Wait here Cols.” And then Bradley disappears in the bathroom. After an half-hour is he back. He leads Colin to the bathroom and then Col sees that the bath is full and on the bath was full with little candles and there stood champagne with two glasses. There were also strawberries.  
“Wow my love you are really romantic.”  
“Yes I’m, this going to be a great first time.” He give Colin a wink and Col start blushing.  
Colin wrapped his arms around Bradley’s neck, searching his lips. their kiss, teeth clenching together, was rather clumsy at first. Colin jerked his hips forwards, feeling Bradley’s hard one in his pants. Soft hands reached beneath his shirt, stroking his abdomen. Before Colin knew, his shirt was unbuttoned, and his trousers beltless and open, Bradley’s hand shoved in his boxers. Colin moans. Bradley smirks. Loves it how much Colin enjoy the smallest things he do with him. While he strokes with his one hand Colin’s cock, he give little kisses in his neck, strokes his chest. Colin really enjoy the attention of the blond haired man. Bradley stops stroking Colin’s cock and put Col’s shirt out. Push him against the wall. Suddenly Colin takes Brad’s shirt off and starts to nibbling his ears, now it was Bradley’s turn to moan. Than Colin feels how Bradley takes his trousers and underwear off, Col do the same with Brad. Bradley let go off Colin and steps in bath, Col sits between Bradley his legs. Bradley give him a glass champagne  
“On our relationship.”  
“And that it may during till the end of time.”  
“Of course it will, I will never let you go my Cols.”  
“I will never let you go either my love.”

They stroking each other, making each other crazy and horny. Bradley strokes with his finger the lips of Colin, he puts his lips against Colin’s lips, licks his upper lip. He put his tongue in Colin’s mouth and like before they fit perfectly, their tongues rhythmically dancing with each other. He took Col his hair and Col do the same and push their face much more closer to each other. Colin moans really hard. Bradley stops kissing him and hold his face in his both hands and stares very deep in Col’s eyes.  
“Do you love my kissing so much?” ask Brad while he was blushing with the thought Colin moaned so loudly just by his kisses.  
“Yes, never before kissed someone like you do. They are so full of love and passion, so soft and sweet.” Now it was Col’s turn to blush.  
Bradley kiss him again with even more passion.  
“I love you so much Cols, so fucking much. Love you with whole my heart.”  
Colin melts with hearing those words, he smiles to him.  
“Love you with whole my soul.”  
They start kissing again and then Bradley lays his arms around his stomach and lays his head on his shoulder. So they sit there and enjoying of each other till the whole champagne bottle was out, after that they steps out the bath. They go naked and wet to their bedroom. Brad push Col on bed and climb on him. Give him little kisses and licks everywhere. Brad goes down to col’s cock. He licks it very slowly while he punching his balls. Suddenly Brad began slowly, lightly, stroking Colin his cock, with every stroke Brad did, how harder col get. He touched it very gentle the head of the other man’s cock. Colin started to moan, he licks the head of his cock and goes faster and faster and then Col feels Brads mount around his cock.  
“Yes, please fuck me.” Bradley smiled a lot and he started to tease Colin by moving his cock very slow in and out.  
“Damned Bradley your fucking tease! Go faster, go faster!”  
But Bradley not let him commanding and he put his cock out his mouth and goes back to Col’s face.  
“I decide when I’m going faster. I’m in charge never forget that.” Said Brad on a very playful tone.  
“yes sire.” And look very serious so serious that Bradley stared to laughing like hell and cause Brad’s laugh is so infectious, Colin started to laugh too. After an half hour they stopped and then Brad looked very serious and spoke.  
“I just like it to do it on my way, on my tempo. It’s my first time remember. I never fucked a man before and I want to do good and gentle. Don’t want to hurt you.”  
Colin takes Brad’s face between his hands.  
“I know but you make me so crazy and that mean you are very good in that. I didn’t want to push you. I’m sorry.”  
Bradley strokes his cheeks, kiss him and then go back down and put Col’s cock back in his mouth. He moves very slowly in and out and with every movement he begun to move faster and faster and faster. Col takes the sheets so hard till his wrists become white and then he come clear very loudly.  
“Yes Bradley yes, ah ah ah that is it!! I’m coming!” Col comes clear with a loud groan and Brad swallow every cum, it tasted very salty but Brad loved it, go back to col’s lips and kissing him with full of passion, Col tasted some of his cum on Brad’s lips and he loved it too. After the long kiss is Colin breathing very fast.  
“Did you like it?”  
“Oh hell yeah!”  
“Good, very good.”  
“Do you want to go further?” asks Colin very shy. Bradley looks very confused.  
“Your so fucking delicious. I want to feel you inside me, I want to give myself completely to you. I want to feel your body all over me.” Bradley is doubting.  
“Euh I don’t know Colin, I never did that before.”  
“You didn’t give a blowjob before and still you did it very good, I never came so loud as whit you.” Bradley starts blushing, Colin looks with puppy eyes to Brad and he breaks. He give Col a kiss on his nose.  
“How can I deny you anything. Okay I will, do you have…..” and for Bradley knew Colin had already the oil in his hands. Smiling like hell, lay on his side and with his ass in the direction of Bradley. Brad could not believe how much the black haired man wanted him so much inside him. He could still not believing that this beautiful and wonderful man felt for him and wanted to give him fully to him but it made him the most happy guy of the world. Colin was his and only his and it was clear that only Colin may touch every spot on his body. He put his tongue in Col’s ass and licks very slowly and then faster and faster till he got wet enough, he oiled one finger and put it in his ass. Colin moans. He puts his finger slow in and out and he goes faster and faster. Colin really enjoyed that was clear of his moaning. He twistend it, crooking it until it hit the spot that made Colin swear . When Bradley put a second finger in, Col groan very load. It courage Bradley more to continue to making him so crazy, makes scissors movements with his two fingers. He was very gentle with Colin and soon a third finger followed and that he keep on that till Bradley found his hole was wide and wet enough for putting his cock in it, pulled his fingers out. Very careful he put his cock inside and put slowly his cock deeper and deeper inside till it’s fully in Colin. Col’s breath and heart beating goes faster, Bradley put his mouth to his ears.  
“you really like this don’t you.” Says it on a playful tone.  
“yes, your dick feels so fucking good inside, I love it.”  
Bradley starts to move very slowly in and out, while he goes faster and faster he takes with his free hand Col’s cock and starts stroking it and how faster he moves in and out, how faster he strokes. Colin gone all mad and keep his screaming so long as he can for himself but then Brad hits his a place that no one else hit and it makes him all mad and he than he yelled it out of pleasure, comes all clear.  
“ah ah ah oh yeah Bradley! Oh Bradley that is….that is….fuck!! ah ah.” A few minutes later Bradley come clear, he goes lay down next Colin, Col lays his head on Brad’s chest, lays his arm around Colin.  
“That was good.” Said Bradley  
“That was more than good. Did you realize what you did?” Bradley looks very confused to Colin and answers very seriously: “I fucked you” Colin started to laugh by seeing Brad’s very serious face.  
“Oh hell you did yeah. I thought I got an orgasm more than once but that was not true, you gave me a real orgasm. You hit a spot that no one else ever did, you made me going all mad.”  
“Oh, I’m very good you know.” He put his tongue out.  
“Yes you are my love.” He kiss Bradley right on the mouth and then lay back down on his chest, Brad strokes through Col’s hair and slowly he fall in sleep with a big smile and still joying of Brad’s cock inside him. Few minutes later Bradley falls in sleep again. The week flew away, tomorrow Bradley have to go for work again. He cannot wait to meet Bradley’s family and let the world know that Bradley is him forever.


End file.
